ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz Wiki:Dorothy Meets the Munchkins/Transcript
Wiki Notice: (This is a work in progress to start adding transcripts of films and television series) Narrator: The windy flatlands of Kansas. Here on a small farm with her beloved Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, lives a little girl named Dorothy. As usual, Dorothy is daydreaming of fanastastic adventures in far off lands. Aunt Em: Dorothy! Dorothy, honey! Dorothy: Here I am Aunt Em, do you want me? Aunt Em: Dorothy, I've got chores to do, see if your Uncle Henry needs anything. Dorothy: Uncle Henry! Aunt Em: Dorothy, if I thought he could hear me I've called him myself. Dorothy: Sorry Aunt Em, I wasn't thinking, was I? Aunt Em: Always let her mind wander, she's living in some other world. Uncle Henry: Hello dear, come to check on me, have ya? Dorothy: Need anything? Uncle Henry: Oh, don't think so dear. Just about to quit for the day. I want Lucy safe on the barn. It's supposed to be some bad weather coming our way. So, did you fight any more make-believe dragons today? Dorothy: Oh sure, lots of them. Of course I won every time. Uncle Henry: Whoa! Dorothy: Huh? What are we stopping for? Uncle Henry: Look out there honey. Dorothy: What's wrong? Uncle Henry: See that? That's our bad weather. Could be a twister brewing. Sky looks bad Em, real bad and it's the season. Aunt Em: We better make sure Dorothy knows what to do just in case. Uncle Henry: Dorothy, come here dear! Now, whenever a twister hits I want you to scoot down here into the storm cellar as fast your legs will carry ya, you hear me? And don't come out cause underground is the only safe place to be. Dorothy: What exactly is a twister, Uncle Henry? Uncle Henry: Well the real name for it's a tornado and it's a swirling funnel of raging wind. Aunt Em: That's right, and it reaches all the way from the clouds to the ground. Uncle Henry: Can hit in a flash too. Aunt Em: There's nothing as terrifying as a twister. Still thinking about twisters honey? Dorothy: Uh-huh. Aunt Em: Well, this is just a plain old country storm. Dorothy: But it could turn into a twister, couldn't it Aunt Em? Aunt Em: Oh yes, this time of year you never know in this part of the country dear, but don't worry, even here they don't hit often. Dorothy: My, I can't imagine what it would be like to see a funnel of wind so big it reaches from the clouds stand to the ground. Aunt Em: Between you and me, I hope you never have to. Dorothy: How many twisters have you seen Aunt Em? Aunt Em: Oh I've seen my share but only at a distance of course. Dorothy: Oh! Oh look, the storm is over now. Narrator: The storm clears as quickly as it came and by nightfall, Dorothy has forgotten all about twisters and tornadoes. (dream scene forshadowing her adventures in Oz) Dorothy: I'm home Aunt Em, Uncle Henry! Scarecrow: Ain't these flowers pretty? And we both know just the person who'd love to have them. Tinman: Good idea. Dorothy: Your highness.There! Tinman: All clear! Scarecrow: Doing that was easy. Tinman is quite strong, isn't he? Dorothy: Yes, he's very nice too. Nomes: The tunnel is filled with poisonous thing! Dorothy: Oh my! Am I dreaming or everything is made out of glass? Glass General: Come on you little bowl heads, according to plan man, will ya? I'll show you! Ready? Wicked Witch: Oh it's a nonsense. Don't have to find them now. Scarecrow: Help! Tinman: Scarecrow! Dorothy: I'm coming home! Wait what's going on? Aunt Em, I'm home again! (dream ends, it is day) Aunt Em: What's wrong Dorothy? You look so tired this morning. Dorothy: Oh I didn't sleep all well last night Aunt Em. Aunt Em: Oh that's too bad dear, but it happens. Tonight you'll probably sleep like a baby. Dorothy: Where's Uncle Henry this morning? He was already gone when I woke up.